


Warm Looks (Good On You)

by rogueshadows



Series: Witch Bodhi AU! [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Not for any particular prompt but overall inspired by the spirit of the Sniperpilot Winter event on tumblr.Bodhi tries out a warming potion to combat the cold winter mornings and it goes awry. Luckily, Cassian is there to make him feel better.





	Warm Looks (Good On You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Gracious thanks to my longsuffering beta misskatieleigh. Shout out to fallsouthwinter for looking it over as well! :D This is a continuation of Transfigure It Out, one of my fics from the Halloween event, check that out before if you haven't! :D

“I hate to say this but I think my magic worked a little too well,” Bodhi says, shuffling into Cassian’s house and stomping the snow from his boots. He throws off his jacket, feeling less suffocated by miles as it hits the ground. Cassian looks up curiously from where he’d been reading on the couch. His eyes rove over Bodhi, no doubt taking in the way his skin has flushed and his hair sticks to his forehead. Bodhi feels like he might melt, sweat pouring off like he’s been in the sun all day, the thrum of his magic leaving his skin far too heated for the chilly weather.

“Bodhi, what did you do?” Cassian asks, coming into Bodhi’s space, looking gently concerned. Bodhi looks away, not wanting to admit that yet another spell has gone awry. Especially since he’d been testing out the warming potion out of worry for Cassian, who had to brave the cold mornings to open the book store. He just wanted to do something nice and now it’s backfired spectacularly. At least he _had_ tested it, imagining how embarrassed he would have been to stick Cassian with his current misfortune instead. He feels ridiculous for the millionth time in his magic career.

“Warming potion...went a bit too hot it seems,” Bodhi sighs, stripping off his sweater in relief as well, leaving his much thinner long sleeved henley under it. “I should just expect it at this point,” Bodhi adds self-deprecatingly. He racks his mind for what might have gone wrong, considering both the incantation and the ingredients. The potion had seemed successful when he took the first hesitant sip and felt the warmth tingling in his fingers. Thinking _‘maybe I’m not the worst witch after all’_ , he’d taken another gulp. That brief hope came crashing down only five minutes into his trudging walk through the snow to Cassian’s door, the potion’s desired effect suddenly kicking into overdrive. It left him feeling like he was in the tropics rather than up to his knees in snow. He had been close enough to Cassian’s house that it was too late to turn back and, well, here he was. Standing in Cassian’s front hall, he feels completely disheartened by his apparent lack of skill.

Cassian presses a hand to Bodhi’s forehead and frowns at the temperature of his skin. Bodhi sighs contentedly, the contrasting chill of Cassian’s fingertips drawing him from his jumbled thoughts. It’s hard to focus on how annoyed he feels at himself with his boyfriend so close and comforting. 

“Did you give yourself a fever? I could get Jyn,” Cassian says, sounding worried. Bodhi shakes his head fervently, desperately wanting to avoid admitting his silly mistake to her. She’d only make a million jokes about how he was ‘ _hot for Cassian’_ anyway. 

“It’s not like that, it’s more like a summer day. Almost a sunburn but...not painful, just frustrating. Having all those layers on was killing me a bit.” Bodhi tries to explain as best he can to quell Cassian’s concern. He still feels like he’s trapped on the hottest day without air conditioning. He pulls the hem of his shirt away from his skin just for the relief of cool air. 

“I could make a antidote, but the potion should wear off soon anyway. I’m shocked it lasted this long, really,” Bodhi admits, feeling sheepish. He pushes past Cassian, flopping on the couch to unlace his boots. Cassian hovers by the arm of the couch, holding out a hand for Bodhi’s boots when they’re removed so he can place them by the door beside his own. He comes back and sits next to Bodhi on the couch, close but not quite touching, and watching Bodhi like he’s not completely convinced he shouldn’t call Jyn to sort things out. Bodhi opens his mouth to reassure him again, feeling guilty for the worry he’s caused, but Cassian speaks first.

“Is there anything I can do?” Cassian asks, brushing his hand over Bodhi’s where he’s settled it between them on the couch. 

“Not really, though your hands do feel really nice.” 

“I always have run cold,” Cassian says, quirking a soft smile. Cassian brings up his hands, running them up Bodhi’s neck soothingly before they frame Bodhi’s face, drawing him in to press their lips together. His mouth is warm but Bodhi doesn’t mind, losing himself in the kiss and feeling relieved that Cassian hadn’t laughed at him. He only just remembers not to press his sweaty forehead against Cassian’s when they part, pulling back a bit self consciously with a smile of his own. He wishes he could ignore how stifled he feels in his shirt and thick jeans, but the magic is still going too strong. He makes a frustrated sound.

“I really wish I could just take this off,” Bodhi says before he can even process how it sounds. He’s glad his face is already warm so Cassian doesn’t notice his embarrassment. They’ve been dating for nearly two months, but Bodhi’s shyness has them taking it slow. He’s only been shirtless around Cassian once; when he spilled spaghetti sauce down his shirt on their fourth date in spectacular fashion. Cassian had been kind enough to lend him a t-shirt, turning away politely as Bodhi changed. Bodhi was grateful for that even though it made him feel awkward at the same time.

“I mean, you could,” Cassian says conversationally. Bodhi stops to consider it, wondering if he could actually give himself heatstroke if he stays this way. It’s not that he’s embarrassed of his body, but anyone would feel a bit self conscious in comparison to someone like Cassian.

“Cassian, I _do_ want to but…” Bodhi trails off, really not wanting to get into his hangups, how butterflies rumble in his stomach at the thought. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. I just want you to be more comfortable.” With anyone else he might not trust the words. With Cassian he has a hard time figuring out why he ever imagined anything but kindness. Bodhi remembers the overwhelming fact that, for all his own insecurities, Cassian _loves_ him, something he still hasn’t quite wrapped his mind around. Still, he doesn’t want to just sit around half naked and make things uncomfortable for the both of them. 

“That’s silly, this is your place,” Bodhi says, breathing out a sigh. “I’m a bit of a terrible date right now, maybe I should just get home and offer you a rain...er...a snowcheck.” Cassian’s mouth draws into a line, looking disappointed. 

“If you want to. I can’t lie and say I wouldn’t miss you though, snow days are boring without company,” Cassian says and he sounds too sweet for Bodhi to get up and go.

“Promise not to make too much fun of me for all this?” Bodhi asks and the soft look Cassian shoots him makes his worries fade.

“I wouldn’t,” Cassian breathes. Before he can change his mind, Bodhi peels the hem of his shirt up and over his head, feeling better the instant his skin can breathe. Cassian makes a distressed sound, his eyes tracking over Bodhi’s chest, only to purposely divert his gaze to Bodhi’s face with a sheepish look. Bodhi crosses his arms over his chest all the same, feeling overexposed.

“Sorry, I really promise not to ogle you the whole time. You _did_ see me naked on our first date though...” Cassian is joking but still, Bodhi balks at that.

“Me turning you into a frog was _not_ our first date!”

“It was our first kiss though, it totally counts,” Cassian says with a grin. 

“I took you on a nice first date to make up for all that though,” Bodhi says. Despite disputing if it actually counted as a date, he can’t help but remember the night fondly. He thinks back to how tender and entirely unworthy he’d felt at Cassian’s transformation and subsequent romantic admission. They’d gone from acquaintances to so much more overnight, sitting in Jyn’s kitchen and talking quietly until he’d finally walked Cassian home in that ridiculous floral bathrobe.

“Which I loved, but still...you even made me tea after. I’ve been on way worse dates.” Bodhi almost wants to ask what date could possibly be worse than being transfigured into a frog, but Cassian distracts him, reaching out to press a cool hand to Bodhi’s shoulder. Cassian shoots him a questioning look until Bodhi nods in assent, letting him brush his cool fingers back and forth in the space between his shoulder blades. Bodhi shivers despite the heat he radiates and Cassian's hand stills.

“You really are burning up,” Cassian says. “At least I know you can keep me warm if the pilot light blows out.” 

“That was sort of the idea,” Bodhi mutters. Cassian raises an eyebrow at that and Bodhi rolls his eyes, uncrossing his arms to gesture.

“Not like _this_ of course, just...I was going to give you the potion so you could take a sip in the morning or something for the walk to work.” Bodhi shrugs, feeling a bit useless. He knows it was a silly gift in the first place, but when he looks up Cassian is smiling, the glimmer in his eyes the same as before he said he loved Bodhi the first time. 

“You’re a good witch, Bodhi,” Cassian says, the last words Bodhi had ever expected to hear from anyone. Cassian leans in a bit, daring to slide his hand lower on Bodhi’s back and pull him close, Bodhi’s insecurity fading from his mind from the sheer want he feels. Bodhi settles, pressed against Cassian’s side, and tilts his chin up. Their faces are so close and Cassian leans down to close the gap. This kiss is more tender than the others, searing and searching in a way that nearly breaks Bodhi from his magic in the rush it gives. Bodhi’s heart beats paces above normal and when Cassian brings a hand up to rest over it he gasps, a sudden edge of cold rasping over his body like he’s woken from a dream. The tingling heat behind his fingers is gone, leaving him cold everywhere that Cassian isn’t touching. 

“It wore off,” Bodhi says with a curse half covered by Cassian laughing, “of course it would _now_.”

“It must be that ‘true love’s kiss’ magic, just like the first time,” Cassian murmurs, sliding his hand from Bodhi’s chest only to let his fingers drift to Bodhi’s side instead. Bodhi snorts and can’t hold back a smile, feeling warm all over again at the sappy comment. Cassian presses his lips to Bodhi’s shoulder, not showing any sign of letting go. The small insecure part of Bodhi that urges him to squirm away and cover up is overwhelmed by the thrill of fondness he feels, the everyday awe that Cassian really loves him. Bodhi nestles himself further into Cassian’s embrace instead, soothed by the feeling of warm hands on his cooling skin. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Cassian that potions don’t even work that way. 

“With my luck that would be convenient. I could just come to kiss you anytime something goes wrong…which might be an awful lot,” Bodhi answers. He might regret his failures a lot less with that sort of incentive.

“I’m always here to help,” Cassian says, “but only if you kiss me when it goes right too.” Cassian’s faith in his abilities never fails to catch Bodhi off guard, the words making his heart feel full. 

“I think I could manage that,” Bodhi says pressing a kiss to the underside of Cassian’s jaw. Bodhi still wishes he could be better, but doesn’t voice his insecurities this once, trying to just be in the moment. When Cassian leans down and kisses him again it’s easy to believe he can live up to the faith Cassian puts in him. Bodhi presses back into the kiss and sighs, knowing he’s right where he belongs.


End file.
